Adrift with a twist
by Alice Zark
Summary: This is how I thought Adrift should have went with Ianto and Jack. Spoilers


Gwen walked away from the door to the Hot House somewhat distraught, and wanting to laugh. She had just walked in on Jack and Ianto doing not so nice things to each other. She was stopped when she heard Ianto's voice call her name.

"Gwen," He called buttoning his shirt up half way.

"No Ianto it's okay, if I would have known . . ."

"Doesn't matter."

Jack had walked out of the room now trousers unbuttoned along with his shirt. "You know we could have used you an hour ago for naked hide-and-seek!" He said putting his hands on his hips.

"He cheats, he always cheats." Ianto blurted out, mostly talking to himself.

Gwen started talking to Jack about a boy who had gone missing coming home from football practice. Ianto didn't quit want to listen, for he knew about the incident and just how Jack was involved with the whole thing. He just stayed quiet and looked at the floor. He heard Jack stamp off back into the room, calling after him.

"You coming we have work to do!" Jack called giving a different meaning to the word 'work'.

"Yea." Ianto said back, as he watched the older man walk into the room.

Gwen stamped off to leave the hub when Ianto called her again.

"Gwen."

"What, Ianto?" Gwen answered pissed off.

"There's a package on your desk." Ianto said a small smile on his face.

"Thanks." Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

Ianto sighed and walked back into the room. Jack had already shed his shirt again, and was working on his jeans. Jack turned around and gave Ianto a devilish grin:

"What to help?" Jack implied lifting his hands in the air.

"Not now, Jack." Ianto said closing the door and sitting down.

"What's the matter love? Can I help?" Jack asked, sitting down next to Ianto.

"Help Gwen. Tell her about the island. Please!" Ianto begged Jack.

"Why? She's terrible to you. She envies you, because you're with me. Why do you want me to help her?" Jack asked, raising his voice a little.

"It's not her, its . . . I don't know. I just feel bad." Ianto confessed, lying his head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack sighed and rubbed his back slowly. "If you want, I'll help." He whispered softly in his ear.

Ianto shivered at Jack's breath in his ear. "Ja . . . Jack"

Jack ran his hand down his open shirt and rubbed his chest slowly. "What love?"

Ianto was unable to speak as Jack started kissing his shoulder that was now unclothed. Jack pulled more of his shirt off and started to kiss up his neck to the sweet spot behind his ear. "Jack hurry, I need you."

Jack lifted Ianto up and placed him on the desk, where they were before. He slips his shirt off of his body, and runs his hands down the front of his chest. A moan escapes Ianto's lips before Jack sealed then with his. Ianto's hands snaked around Jacks body and start to pull down the unbuttoned trousers. Jack pulls back just enough to pull Ianto's lip with him.

"Jack . . ." Ianto breathed out as Jack's hand ran over a sensitive spot.

"Like that Yan? What about this . . .?" Jack cooed in his ear, as he grabbed Ianto's erection and rubbed. Ianto moaned loud in his mouth and grounded his hips into Jacks hand.

"Uhh . . . just fuck me already!"

Jack pulled Ianto's trousers off and bent down. Ianto bucked his hips again, into Jack's face, but was forced down.

" Yan, clam down! I'm working on it." Jack said, placing his hand at the base of his erection. Ianto let out a small gasp as the long needed friction was implied. He ran his hand up and down slowly, teasing his lover. Jack stopped halfway up and sat up. Ianto's sea blue eyes filled with lust and love looked at Jack with a sudden change of heart.

"Jack . . ." Ianto started to say until Jack pulled him off of the table and spun his around.

Jack leaned forward and stroked Ianto's back, kissing his neck softly. "Yes love?"

"I . . ." Ianto stuttered, not knowing if he should tell Jack what he wanted to say or not.

"Yea?" Jack kissed his neck again.

"Iloveyou." Ianto blurted out.

Jack stops in his tracks and sighs. "Don't"

Ianto's heart sank as the words escaped Jack's lips. "What?"

"Don't fall in love with me." Jack spat out coldly.

"Jack I'm sorry, I didn't mean . . ."

"It's fine Ianto."

"No it's not." Ianto ranted, cutting off Jack. "I'm sorry if I offended you . . ." He looked down and started to get dressed. "I'll just go."

Jack grabbed Ianto's arm and pulled him back into his arms. "I said don't, I never said stop." And with this Ianto placed a loving kiss on his lips. Ianto didn't wait. He pulled off Jack's braces and trousers and turns him towards the wall. He reaches into Jack's coat pocket ad grabs a bottle of cherry flavored lub. He spread some on his fingers and brushed past Jack's opening. He chuckled as a moan escaped the older man's lips. Ianto leaned forward rubbing his erection agents Jack's backside, while he reached in front and grabbed him.

"Don't like it now do you? Oh how the tables have turned."

"There's one difference between me and you." Jack panted.

"And what's that?" Ianto kissed his neck biting his ear lobe.

"I can take control!" Jack pushed himself back from the wall, and pushed Ianto into him.

Moans escaped both their lips in unison. Ianto moved along with Jack's hips in time with each other.

"Faster Yan, please!" Jack begged the young Welshman who at the moment he was at his mercy.

Ianto speed up and had Jack begging. He went faster, then harder until Jack was screaming, filling the silent hub with his moans.

"Ianto . . . I don't know if I can last much longer."

"Then come for me cariad, dewch I mi.*1"

Jack shut his eyes as he felt himself peek then come."Ianto!"

Ianto got chills up his back as Jack moaned his name, sending him over the edge as well. "Jack." Ianto whispered

softly into his ear.

They collapsed on the floor together spent. Jack help Ianto close.

"That was amazing Yan!"

"Yea. Os mai dim ond byddwch yn gwybod*2." He said under his breath.

"I could get used to this . . . just you and me.'

"Yes sir." Ianto said formally.

Jack smiled and kissed the top of his head "You don't have to call me that Yan. Jack's fine."

"Sir's more formal. And it's kind of kinky." Ianto said, chuckling a little.

"It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for." Jack said, stroking Ianto's hair softly.

"Jack?"

"Yea Yan?"

"Do . . ." He stopped himself from asking what he was going to ask and covered it up. "Do you want coffee?"

"Sure. Get dressed and meet me in my office." Jack said pulling up his jeans, grabbing his shirt and leaving Ianto alone in the room.

"Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi Jack, gymaint*3!" Ianto said quietly getting up and continuing on with reality.

*1- Love, come for me

*2- If only you knew

*3- I love you Jack, so much.


End file.
